


Just For (You)

by AspiringFictionist



Series: Song fics [2]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anne is chill, Brief use of an OC, Dan is chill, Eddie is slightly less chaotic, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mostly just them being idiots in love, Other, Venom is chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringFictionist/pseuds/AspiringFictionist
Summary: Anne & Dan invite Eddie to a night out. The moment he's left alone, there's some problems. Thankfully, Venom is there to protect its idiotic loser of a host.





	Just For (You)

**Author's Note:**

> Xilo is my own character. In this world I have no clue what he is, but if you want to see more of him go check out my original story "And Nothing Went Wrong" in which Xilo is still an unimportant asshole. (Do I regret the blatant self advertisement? No. I have no shame.)
> 
> The beginning is based upon "Just For" by Nickelback. The ending is just fluff.

Eddie tries to compromise with his Other. 

 

Sadly, that simply wasn't possible sometimes.

 

Like right now. Venom is being stubborn, refusing to reach a midpoint.

 

**No. I don't want to.**

 

“V, c'mon, it's just a little fun.”

 

**No.**

 

“Hey, Anne will be there. So will Dan. It's not like I'm going to seek out someone.”

 

**But someone might seek out you. Don't want that.**

 

“Well we can agree on that. I don't want anyone else. We're fine on our own.”

 

**Yes, perfectly fine.**

 

“But that doesn't mean I'm going to avoid all strangers. I want to have some fun with our friends.”

 

**Hm, Anne is our friend. Dan is only your friend.**

 

Eddie sighs, “I guess I won't argue about that. He did hurt us.”

 

**How could we forgive him?**

 

“Because humans are dumb and make mistakes.”

 

**True, humans are very dumb. Especially you.**

 

Venom materializes, his roiling black mass affectionately nuzzling Eddie's cheek. Its kinda like a cat. If cats weren't hellspawn, that is.

 

**If we don't like cats, do not compare me to one.**

 

“Sorry. It's not meant to be offensive.”

 

**I know.**

 

There's that verbal smirk that only Venom can pull off. 

 

“Now let's go, Anne will be waiting.”

 

**Okay, let's go meet them.**

 

 

•♡•♡•♡•

 

 

**It's very loud. We don't like this that much.**

 

Eddie draws upon his weak understanding of mental communication.

 

_Not really, but we aren’t leaving._

 

The symbiote huffs, coiling around Eddie's internal organs in an annoyed fashion. It had once been a startling sensation, the black goo that was his Other sliding around his organs. But now, it's a source of comforting familiarity.

 

“Why'd you invite me here? I didn't think Dan liked drinking, or dancing.” Eddie asks, his eyes flicking over to the couple.

 

“Oh, I'm not, we just thought…”

 

Anne picks up his sentence, “We wanted you to go out, have some fun. Maybe find someone.”

 

Eddie wrinkles his nose before realizing he needs a lie. He can't exactly say he's already in a relationship. “At a bar? I have some standards, Anne.”  _And a completely stable relationship._

 

**Doubtful. If you manage to love me, then you're definitely not picky.**

 

She laughs, “Yeah, sorry. We're just trying to help.”

 

“I know. Thanks for the thought.”

 

The night continues relatively uneventful. 

 

“Dan, come dance with me,” the half drunk woman gleefully pulls her boyfriend away to where people (who all, unsurprisingly, look underage) are dancing. 

 

The moment they're gone, a man slides into Anne's seat. He says nothing, just let's his eyes hungrily study Eddie's sitting form.

 

Venom growls, barely restraining itself from lunging out, **Rip out his eyes.**

 

Eddie tries to mask his startled expression by offering the man a small smile. _What? Why?_

 

**For what he's doing.**

 

_He's just looking at me._

 

**Yes, just for looking at you.**

 

_V, people are always looking at me._

 

**Not like this.**

 

Eddie's attention is brought back to the outside world when the man places a hand on his thigh. 

 

Looking up, Eddie can see that his visitor is a bit unique. A scar curves from his left eyebrow to the right edge of his lips. Its thin and sharp, probably from some knife accident. His eyes are dark green in the dim light, and his hair is dark brown. At first it looks like he was wearing fishnet gloves that reach his elbows, but upon closer inspection, Eddie realizes they're tattoos. 

 

**This time Venom hisses in their mind, Rip off his hands! Beat him with his hands! He's touching! Touching what is mine!**

 

The image of that is honestly kind of hilarious because Eddie knows that Venom, being a ridiculous little alien, would probably say “why are you hitting yourself?”

 

“Uh, could you maybe back off.” It ends up as more of a command than a question. That is Venom's doing, for sure, the possessive little shit.

 

“Aw c'mon, let's have a little fun. You know you like it.”

 

“I really don't.”

 

“Well, I guess I'll just have to show you. I'm Xilo, by the way.”

 

Xilo's hand slides up, and Eddie jumps. 

 

“Hey man, I said stop. You're really going to regret this.”

 

**We will rip his heart out. He's hurting us. Hurting you.**

 

_No one is getting hurt. It's a little uncomfortable and annoying, but we aren't going to hurt him._

 

“No, V,” Eddie catches himself, “Uh, V isn't here right now, but I can guarantee that he will gut you.”

 

“V? Who the fuck is that?” 

 

**“The symbiote that will eat your head if you don't leave.”**

 

Eddie sighs, “V, love, you aren't allowed out in public.”

 

The symbiote growls, its tiny form dissolving back beneath Eddie’s skin.

 

“Okay fuck this, I think someone spiked my drink.” Xilo scurries away, and Venom laughs in their mind. 

 

**Ha! Look at him go. Humans are such pussies.**

 

_Are you saying it isn't normal to run away from a random ball of sentient slime?_

 

**We don't run.**

 

_Yeah, we're high class pussies._

 

Venom laughs, **Yes, I like that.**

 

“Hey, Eddie, I'm taking Anne home. Do you want a ride?” Dan asks, Anne leaning against him sleepily. 

 

“Uh, no it's okay.” 

 

“Okay, see you two later.” 

 

Eddie nods, then has a mini seizure in his realization. He stutters, “Two? Who else, uh, there's only me.”

 

Anne giggles, “You don't have to hide it Eddie. We know Venom is still here. Why else would you be avoiding alcohol and relationships?”

 

“Um, I, uh,” Eddie stumbles over words, trying to find a lie. 

 

Venom materializes in his mini form, **“Ignore him. He's dumb.”**

 

Then the symbiote is back beneath Eddie's skin. 

 

Eddie hides his face as Venom's laughing fills their shared mindspace. Dan offers a smile, then leads Anne out. 

 

Shortly after, Eddie leaves as well. The moon has risen high, and stars glitter brightly far above.

 

**Never go there again. We don't share.**

 

Eddie laughs, not bothering to act like a sane person. No one sane is out and about at this time of night, even in the crowded city. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. We won't go there again.” 

 

**No, because we can give each other all we need.**

 

Venom's mass ripples beneath the surface, flowing downwards. 

 

Eddie's breath hitches, “V, we're still in public.”

 

**Guess we better hurry home.**

 

That goddamn mental smirk. 

 

Eddie doesn't test Venom's patience tonight. Instead, he walks faster. He practically runs into his apartment, the door closing behind him so fast he isn't sure who closes it. 

 

Venom immediately pools upwards, tentacles sliding tantalizingly across Eddie's body.

 

 

•♡•♡•♡•

 

 

**Eddie. Eddie.**

 

**Eddie.**

 

**Hey.**

 

**Eddie.**

 

**Eddie Brock.**

 

**Edward.**

 

**Eddiiieeee.**

 

Said human sighs, rolling over before his groggy mind remembers that the voice is in his head.

 

Thankfully, Venom fluidly materializes in a medium sized form. He's pretty much just his (mildly terrifying) face.

 

Eddie, having become numb to any fear of symbiotes, just smiles, them blinks into awareness, “Hey! Why'd you wake me up at six in the morning?”

 

Venom grins, **To make sure you still know that you're a loser**.

 

“Hey, you're a loser too.”

 

**You're the bigger loser.**

 

“Nuh-uh.”

 

 **Yes**.

 

“No.”

 

 **Yes**.

 

“No.”

 

**Stop arguing.**

 

“Never, you're stuck with me.”

 

 **Hm, well it'd be a shame I got stuck here.** Venom's long, prehensile tongue is slowly dragged across Eddie's cheek. 

 

“Honestly, as long as you don't drool all over me, I'm okay with that.”

 

**We don't drool!**

 

“Yeah, I don't. You do.”

 

**Hmph, I'm leaving you. Time to go find myself a nice mosquito.**

 

“Nope, you aren't going anywhere.” Eddie rolls over, Venom's mass squished between him and the mattress.

 

**Ack, Eddie you are squishing me. The authorities will hear about this. This is spousal abuse.**

 

“The authorities?”

 

**Yeah, me.**

 

Eddie laughs, rolling back over and pulling the symbiote with him. 

 

Venom's form becomes less defined, more of just a black blob. But it remains on Eddie's chest, enjoying the physical contact because Eddie enjoys it.

 

“Hm, I guess I'll just have to hide the evidence.” 

 

 **You cannot hide my bruises**. Venom somehow manages the mental equivalent of a dramatic collapse. 

 

“God, you're such a drama queen.” 

 

A toothy grin forms on the blob, **Just for you.**

 

“Haha, thanks.”

 

**You're very welcome.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow here it is, the 2nd fic in my series of (unconnected) Venom song fics. I think I'll next write "The Crow & the Butterfly" 
> 
> If you know that song then I love you.


End file.
